Tikal the Echidna
Tikal the Echidna (ティカル・ザ・エキドゥナ, Tikaru za Ekiduna) is a female anthropomorphic echidna who once served as the first guardian of the Master Emerald and has been friends with Chaos and the Chao. Apperance :Voice actor: Karen Neill (English), Kaori Asō (Japanese) Tikal wears a white tanktop-like garment, white gloves with large and thick cobalt blue wrist bracelets, large golden necklace with jewel in the center, and triangular markings in its segments, tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and fringed along the bottom hem, a golden upper right arm brace, and white bandages. Her foot wear are white sandals with white straps going around feet and up legs. Tikal has Peach-Orange hair/fur, peach skin and cobalt eyes, Her height is 95 cm. (3 ft. 1 in.) and weight is considered to be left unspoken. And her birthpace is in the Mystic Ruins or Angel Island. Gallery Personality Tikal was a passionate, gentle pacifist. She never wavered in her attempt to oppose her father Pachacamac and was determined to have her tribe in peace. She had tried to stop her father in peaceful ways and never once resorted to violence. Tikal's peaceful temperament and beliefs drastically contradicted with her father's, who was fierce and warlike. Though she begged him to stop in his conquest, his greed and ambition overcame everything else, eventually causing him to lose his love for his daughter. Although Pachacamac lost his compassion for his daughter, Tikal cares for him and for the rest of the tribe. She is an amiable person with a good nature and, according the notes that her mother left behind carved in one of the stones on Angel Island "...a caring person, and everyone loves her. Even though she denies violence, Tikal is more willing to fight as she had assisted Sonic and his friends against the angry Chaos. Tikal also acts more eager to stop Chaos from wreaking havoc in the world. She also believes that "...if our hearts have nothing except anger and fear, they will only bring destruction!". Relationships Friends/Allies *Chaos *Chao *Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas Jones *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke Family *Pachacamac the Echidna (father) *Unnamed grandmother (Deceased) *Unknown mother (Deceased) *Knuckles the Echidna (Unknown relation, if any) Neutral Pachacamac the Echidna Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth Abilities and Powers One of Tikal's abilities in the Chaos Saga is the ability to transport people to the past in their mind (similar to a vision), which affects the plot of the game. With it, she is able to show Sonic and his friends her past and try to persuade them to stop Chaos from obtaining the seven Chaos Emeralds (notably, Tails finds an upgrade in his vision, and still gets to use it in the present). Tikal is also able to turn into a floating red and white sphere of light, which enables her to quickly go to different places where Sonic and his friends are located. She can also communicate with Chaos, which allowed her to mollify his anger by telling him that the Chao are fine. She also seems to be able to teleport herself and others, like Chaos. Presumably, this may have been a use of Chaos Control. She can fight, and glide through the air just like Knuckles. Being a fellow echidna of his tribe, Tikal had the same abilities and attributes as Knuckles. Her punches have shorter reach than the other treasure hunters, and she doesn't sense Emeralds as well. However, this is made up by the fact that she is quicker than them. She wears brass knuckles to fight, and has three supernatural attacks. These attacks are Wrath of Gaia, where she punches the ground to create a small earthquake, Heaven's Justice, where she makes lightning strike an enemy from the skies, and Captive Light, where she freezes the enemy for 30 seconds. Tikal is telepathic, which allows her to communicate with Chaos. She has a staff, which allows her to battle complacently. Tikal mentions that the tribes' elders taught her how to fight, which explains how she knows how to defend herself. Weaknesses Tikal's weakness is that she is not as physically strong as some of the characters. She throws short punches and can't sense Emeralds as well as the treasure hunters, but is instead faster than them. History Past Synopsis Category:Echidna Category:Female Category:Good Category:Light Category:Immortal Category:Sonic characters